One Headlight
by DemonXofXLight
Summary: InuYasha's POV on Kagome's death. Inspired by the song "One Headlight" by The Wallflowers. AU, CHARACTER DEATH. ONE-SHOT


**Hi. Yes, I am still alive. --ducks explosives and sporks thrown at her-- I'm SUPER SORRY that I haven't updated anything!! I just have massive Piratical writers block. I know that's a sucky excuse, but it's true. I also have to balance high school on top of the plays that I have been in lately. But! Worry not! I have re-read all of the reviews on Yo, Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me, and I was inspired to write something. So with the help of my dear friend Shelby (babydragon11), I'll work super hard to be super-duper creative and give you a chapter that will knock your socks off! I promise!**

**Ok, so this was an assignment for my English II Honors class. We had to take the song, "One Headlight" by the Wallflowers and write a memoir. Well, since the song itself is depressing.....This story is depressing. VERY depressing. I find myself crying every time I hear the song now. I suggest you listen to the song first before you read this, but it can still be read without it. I haven't been graded on this assignment yet, because I refuse to read it out loud to the class. REFUSE. I promise you, I WILL cry if I read this out loud. **

**So I listened to this song for four hours, (Yes. FOUR hours.) and this is the result. My first crack at a serious/angst-y fic. Please enjoy. (And don't kill me.)**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own InuYasha or 'One Headlight' by the Wallflowers  
**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, OCC-NESS

* * *

**

**One Headlight- A Memoir**

**By: DemonXofXLight**

**InuYasha's POV  
**

I'm standing here at her funeral and I still can't believe it. I had just gotten the job that would get us out of this God-forsaken place. We could have finally gotten married and had the life she always wanted. But, she couldn't wait anymore. The doctor told me she killed herself. I wonder how anyone as happy as her could kill herself. She was always so happy, she was my own personal sun, and she was my whole world. I would have gone through Hell and back for her…she was my everything. I feel the sun on my face and wonder how the sun can continue to shine when she's gone, how could anyone smile or laugh. She's gone! Don't they understand?! My Kagome is GONE.

_FLASHBACK_

_I looked down at her when she shivered again. __'It'll be ok Kags,' I told her as I tried not to remember where we were. We're stuck camping out under a bridge in some park near town. I recently got fired from my job and we don't have any money. We couldn't pay rent, so our landlord kicked us out of our apartment. I think he was happy to see us go, the bastard. We hadn't paid our rent in three months. I told him to hold our apartment for a little longer and that we'd be back with the money soon._

_She smiled lightly and said she was cold. I felt horrible, but I had a job interview in the next town over. I hated having to leave her there, but I hoped to get the job so we wouldn't have to worry about money anymore. We could be happy again. I sighed and got up. I had to catch the bus in five minutes. I held her close to me and kissed her forehead. I told her to hold on a little longer and that I'd be back in two days._

_Two thousand, eight hundred minutes later (I couldn't help but count the minutes I was away from her), I came back and I couldn't find her anywhere. I asked around, but people just bowed their heads and told me to go to the hospital. When I had gotten there, I told the nurse my name and who I was looking for. She then called the doctor over. He looked at me with a sad expression and told me that had she killed herself. He tried to console me and tell me she died peacefully in her sleep. She had taken an overdose in sleeping pills and had fallen into a sleep that she would never wake up from…_

_END FLASHBACK  
_

Now I'm at our old apartment, and I shudder at all of the memories that continue to plague my mind. The smell of wine and cigarettes assault my sensitive nose and I find myself getting sick at the memories those smells bring. This place is always a mess now that she's gone; Kagome always kept this place clean. I constantly find myself wanting to burn the entire apartment complex down to get rid of these memories. I can't take it anymore!

_FLASHBACK_

_I fell to my knees right in the middle of the hospital waiting room, trying to hold back the tears, but...I couldn't. I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I remembered what I had always told her: _our life was like a car with one headlight, with partial visibility on the long, winding road of life.We'd get through it together even though we're not sure of what the future will bring._ She always would smile when I told her that. I thought she would have had the same optimism as I did. But I was wrong. Very, very wrong. She was tired of waiting, she just couldn't hold on to this life anymore._

_END FLASHBACK  
_

I shake my head as I walk slowly over to the little table in the corner of our apartment. I find a coffee stained napkin and a pen and begin to write. Hopefully writing this all down will help me get over her death. But, I'll never forget her. My personal sun, my world, my everything.

My Kagome.

"_Hey, come on try a little_

_Nothing is forever_

_There's got to be something better than_

_In the middle_

_But me and Cinderella_

_We put it all together_

_We can drive it home_

_With one headlight."_


End file.
